


dont waste your tears

by prettiest_binnie



Series: i cant stand you [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Bang Chan is a Good Friend, Cute Han Jisung | Han, Everyone Loves Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin is a Good Boyfriend, Jealous Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Kim Seungmin is Bad at Feelings, Kim Seungmin-centric, Lee Felix is a Panicked Gay (Stray Kids), Lee Felix-centric (Stray Kids), Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Seo Changbin is a good boyfriend, Tags Are Fun, Weird Plot Shit, a lot of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29277810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettiest_binnie/pseuds/prettiest_binnie
Summary: things get intimate between seungmin and felix...
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix
Series: i cant stand you [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2135412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	dont waste your tears

**Author's Note:**

> im going to start having previews of future books on my twt so please follow it !! my @ is @mirohmirrors 💗

"Hey cutie, you ready to go?"  
Felix was waiting for seungmin in front of the campus, the two were going out for the day since their classes were canceled.

"mhm, thanks for picking me up."  
Felix pulled seungmin closer to him once he was in the passenger seat and kissed his cheek..

"I don't mind baby boy."  
seungmin giggled and the two drove off campus.

~~

"Okay, what's the weirdest thing you've done at a party?"  
Felix asked, the two had been stuck in traffic for about 45 minutes so they were laughing and talking a lot.

"probably smoked a blunt, I would never do it again I was totally stoned after two smokes."  
Felix looked at the boy shocked as seungmin was a laughing mess in the passenger seat.

"no way? you smoked a blunt? that's something I have to see min."  
seungmin shook his head and laughed.

"no! I'm not doing that again."  
Felix rolled his eyes and kissed the boys lips again.

"We should have car sex, dude imagine how fucking weirded out the old people would be seeing two guys fuck in the middle of traffic."  
seungmin gasped and hit the boys arm playfully.

"lix! no I'm not doing that."  
seungmin laughed as Felix tried unbuttoning his pants.

"l-lix!"  
Felix giggled as he started kissing along the side of seungmins jaw.

"n-no come on!"  
seungmin was throwing giggles and closed his legs, Felix laughed and pulled away from the boy.

"m just messing with you min."  
seungmin tucked felixs hair behind his ear and smiled at the boy.

"Yeah I know..."

~~

after an hour of being stuck in traffic, the two found their way to an empty road on the top of a mountain, they had parked the car and watched the city from above.

"you look so pretty under the moonlight lix."  
Felix gasp was cut off by seungmins lips meeting his, the two kissed for a good minute before they pulled away for air.

"do you wanna hotbox the car?"  
Felix whispered when seungmin tried going in for another kiss.

"what?"

"lets hot box the car."  
felix repeated himself.

"lix really? did you even bring-"

"yeah, I have two if you wanna stay here the night."  
Felix opened the center console and seungmin looked at the two rolled up blunts in plastic bags.

"b-but lix what if-"  
Felix held seungmins hand. seungmin rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Okay fine, but if I smoke it no driving home, okay?"  
Felix nodded eagerly and lit up the blunt after closing all the windows. he smoked it first and then passed it to seungmin, who surprisingly wasn't coughing from the fumes.

"damn baby boy I would've thought you'd be coughing up your lungs by now."  
Felix chuckled as he inhaled the smoke and passed it back to seungmin.

"haha funny, I've done this before, like back in high school."  
seungmin looked at Felix who was staring at him.

"come here."  
seungmin held the smoke in his mouth and pulled Felix into a kiss, the smoke traveling through to cracks between their mouths, eventually hitting the back of felixs throat.

"fuck that was hot."  
Felix sighed and crawled over to the passenger seat,  
seungmin pushed the seat back and watched as Felix straddled his lap.

"here baby."  
seungmin held the cigar to felixs mouth as the boy bliny unbuttoned and unzipped seungmins pants. Felix exhaled the smoke into seungmin face.

"my pretty princess wants daddy's big cock hm?"  
Felix whined at the pet name, seungmin stuck two fingers into the boy's mouth, Felix gladly excepted them and seungmin pulled them out to lube up his cock.

"w-wanna..."  
Felix started, the fumes throughout the car started hitting him hard.

"what my dumb cock slut can't speak anymore?"

Felix moaned and tried finishing his sentence.

"w-wanna suck daddy's cock, m-make me your slut, I can be a good boy."  
seungmin grabbed a handful of felixs hair and made the boy who was now sitting on the floor of the car in front of seungmin, look up at him.

"no, no, if you wanna be a slut so badly then you can't be a good boy, princess, but you can be a good slut, if you work for it of course."  
seungmin smirked and let go of the boy's hair. Felix always brought out something in seungmin, no made seungmin this aggressive during sex, and Felix took pride in that, he loved breaking down the boy's soft persona and showing his rough side.

~~

the two continued messing around hyunjin, being the supportive boyfriend he was, he loved hearing about seungmin. he wondered if Felix would ever let seungmin fuck him, changbin didn't mind, he didn't mind about most things when it came to sexual stuff. it was rare but every once in a while Felix would offer seungmin a joint or a blunt on campus and seungmin would take it only when he was off duty for CA. seungmin was also an RA so that made their time together really limited. one day, seungmin had forgotten that he was on duty and his card showed him he was at felixs and minhos place.

"hey seungmin- what are you two doing?!"  
one of seungmins friends from RA had caught the two smoking in the dorm living room.

"shit, I came over here to tell him to stop!"

"with the cigarette in your mouth? drug test, both of you."  
Felix rolled his eyes and put out the cigarette in the ashtray.

~~

"Seungmin just to let you know, if you're over the limit you lose your Campus Administration positions, your Resident Advisory position for this floor, and your parents will get an email from the school board."  
seungmins eyes welled with tears. Felix tried putting his hand on seungmins shoulder but the boy slapped it away.

"oh wait, I hear a fight on the flat, you two stay here."  
the girl got up from the office and made her away down the hall.

"hey min I'm sorry, I didn't-"

"Just shut up! can you just leave me alone? this is your fault. I shouldn't be fucking smoking in the first place..."

"I get it seungmin, and I said I was sorry! it's not my fault you fucking took the stupid joint."  
Felix sighed and seungmin started crying.

"god how the fuck did I get myself into this, I don't wanna see you again."  
Felix felt his waterline fill his vision, he walked out the door and got into his car. he drove, not really minding where he went, he ended up at a small gas station in the middle of nowhere. he got his phone out after buying himself a pack of cigarettes. he dialed hyunjins number but the boy didn't answer, he called changbin next, tears still streaming down his eyes.

"oh hey, if you're looking for hyunjin he went out with minho so he won't be back until- are you okay?"  
changbin heard felixs sniffles from the other end of the phone.

"h-hyungie!"  
Felix finally broke into a sob and started crying over the phone.

"I'm such a fuck up! seungmin got in trouble and it's my fault! he fucking hates me Binnie hyungie."  
changbin sighed and hung up. he slipped on a jacket, opening up Snapchat he called a cab, and followed where Felix was.

~~

"b-Binnie."  
Felix wiped his eyes when he saw his boyfriend, he got off the curb and ran to him to hug him.

"I'm here lix, wanna tell me what happened?"  
Felix knew changbin felt uncomfortable hugging him for so long but changbin didn't mind, for once he was okay with it.

"i-i smoked a joint with seungmin in my dorm, I d-didn't know he was on RA duty I really didn't!"

"lix don't tell me you walked out of the drug test..."  
Felix sniffled and laughed, breaking into sobs between.

"i did..."

"ah, lix. it's okay, he'll be fine, you'll be fine okay?"  
Felix nodded and changbin grabbed his shirt to wipe his eyes.

"wanna go home and watch a movie?"  
Felix pouted and nodded.

"can we watch fifty shades of grey?"  
changbin rolled his eyes and lead the boy back into the passenger seat of felixs car.

"mulan for the fourth time this week it is then."  
Felix groaned and changbin ruffled his hair, placing a small kiss on his cheek.

"d-did you just kiss me..."  
felixs face went bright and so did changbins.

"y-yeah..."  
felix smiled.

"how'd it feel bin?"

"g-good I think...?"  
Felix smiled, this was the next step for them and Felix couldn't be happier. changbin obviously did a little more with hyunjin because they're closer but now that Felix had gotten a kiss from him? he was right where he wanted to be. changbin had a, what hyunjin called it when he and Felix first started dating, steps. the first step was getting to know changbin, which was hard enough because changbin was a fairly closed off person. the second step was little skinship, like pinching his cheeks and letting him sit in your lap. and so on until step 7 which was small kisses and hugging.

~~

Felix and seungmin hadn't spoken for a month. seungmin looked happy enough, Felix though was still trying to apologize. not being able to move on.

"you need to stop, he's not healthy for you."  
Felix rolled his eyes, listening to hyunjins younger sister give him advice.

"y'know yeji, for being my boyfriend's younger sister you really don't know me. i don't 'move on' "  
Felix sat on the floor of the girls living room and watched hyunjin walk out of a room with his coat.

"hm, I guess. though it's funny, I know you better than changbin, and he's been with my brother longer."  
yeji shrugged and watched as Felix texted seungmin again. her and hyunjin met eyes and sighed.

"lix baby..."  
hyunjin crouched down to the floor and took the phone from felixs hand.

"yeah I know, I know. let's go."

Felix rolled his eyes and got up off the floor.

"bye Ji, tell your girlfriend I said hi."  
hyunjin teased, as they walked out yeji threw a pillow at him.

"she's not my girlfriend!"

~~

"if you miss him so much go talk to him."

changbin sighed, this was the fourth time Felix asked both of them what he should do.

"b-but i- hey! jinnie give it back!"  
hyunjin took felixs phone and called seungmins number, he explained that Felix wanted to talk to him.

"there, you have ten minutes to get ready, me and Binnie are driving you so if things go wrong we'll be there to get you, okay?"  
Felix looked at hyunjins eyes, it wasn't often hyunjin got defensive around neither him nor changbin. Felix liked it though, he liked knowing hyunjin really did care about him, as did changbin.

"y-yes Hyung.."  
Felix got up from the ground and went back to his dorm to change.

"it's gonna go one of two ways." changbin started, "it's either someone cries and they fuck or felixs cries and you fuck him."  
hyunjin rolled his eyes and hit changbins thigh. the boy moaned from the impact, his eyes growing wide.

"d-did you just-"  
changbin got up and ran to the kitchen away from hyunjin.

"shut up!"  
changbin yelled as hyunjin started laughing.

"baby! come back I totally don't wanna fuck you right now but also respect your boundaries and not do anything!"  
hyunjin teased as he went for a hug from his older boyfriend.

"yeah, I get it! go start the car Hyun!"  
changbin got a snack from the fridge and handed hyunjin the car keys.

~~

"oh how nice, I was expecting hyunjin to show up with a list of things you wanted to tell me."  
Felix bit his lip as he heard seungmins voice from behind him, the two were sitting at the edge of the river near a park bench.

"I'm sorry about that I w-wasn't going to call he-"  
seungmin made a 'shh' sound and sat next to Felix.

"felix you need to stop."  
seungmin deadpanned.

"i-"

"my parents don't like you, my friends don't like you-"

"d-do you like me seungmin?"  
seungmins loosened his face mussels and cleared his throat.

"that's not what we're talking about f-"

"you see seungmin if this is about the drug thing, I can't be who you want me to be, and I'm sorry for that. you and I both know I would do anything to make you happy. even if it meant fucking overdosing or some shit. I'm sorry that I cant be rich and stuffy like how I was raised, but I'm not sorry that I love you."  
seungmin was quiet, full of words when he got there, now his mind was completely blank.

"i- we- we can't do this, I'm not even supposed to be here."  
feix sighed and let out a small sarcastic laugh.

"then why are you here seungmin?"  
seungmin took a deep breath and turned to Felix.

"because this was never going to work Felix! look at us? are either of us happy with whatever the hell we were? we're completely different people who shouldn't have met in the first place, so tell me this. would you quit drugs to be with me? for me to be happy?"

"seungmin you know I can't, it doesn't happen overnight and-"

"well then come back to me when you can Felix."

seungmin started walking away but Felix spoke again.

"Have you ever been addicted to anything? maybe retail shopping, alcohol, anything?"  
seungmin stopped and turned around.

"not me but..someone I know, why?"

"a person who is addicted, right? it doesn't just go away, it's so hard to deal with an addiction alone. I helped minho out of alcoholism. fuck he was so scared. I remember before me or chan he uses to not be able to go a single day without a beer or something. he told me, after he hit his one year mark, that he tried so hard to get out of it alone and he found it nearly impossible. now you tell me this seungmin, who keeps jisung in line every day?"  
Felix stood up and started walking towards the younger boy.

"j-jeongin..."  
seungmin answered back.

"good, minho?"

"chan hyung..."  
seungmin answered again.

"alright see? hyunjin, changbin, and I? we help each other but it's not easy when one trying to convince the other. you have no idea what it's like seungmin. you were right, maybe this wasn't going to work after all."  
Felix walked away and purposely bumped into the boy's shoulder. once he was far enough out of seungmin sight he started crying, his tears that he held in for so long finally falling. he picked up his phone with his shaky hands and called hyunjins number.

~~

"you did good baby, I'm glad you let him go."  
hyunjin ran his fingers through felixs hair as he and his two boyfriends watched a movie. hyunjin and Felix were squishing changbin in the middle as the older let his head on felixs shoulder.

"Yeah, I didn't like him much anyway."  
changbin rolled his eyes.

"would you two be okay if I brought someone else into our relationship? i-i mean not now but maybe in the f-future?"  
hyunjin and changbin looked at each other and then back at Felix.

"well, that's certainly going to be an interesting story to tell my mom."  
hyunjin sighs as Felix and changbin start laughing. for now, they're happy where they are. just the three of them.


End file.
